Corpse Groom?
by Gift of WingWeaver
Summary: They were due to be married, but never before met. His parents were thrilled, hers were filled with regret. But in a moment of panic, Yugi desperately fled. And by a grave misunderstanding, married, the Corpse Groom instead. Rated T for death. Yaoi! Main couple is Puzzleshipping! YxYY
1. According to Plan

It was a cloudy day in Japan and a young man with spiky hair named Yugi Muto sat in his bedroom before his wedding rehearsal drawing a butterfly he had in a jar. He had just finished adding the final details when he looked at the butterfly and smiled. He lifted up the jar, letting the butterfly go free and watched it fly around his room then out of the window.

* * *

Outside, two men greeted each other with a "good morning" as the town crier was ringing his bell and shouting the morning's news, "HEAR YE! HEAR YE! TEN MINUTES UNTIL THE MUTO'S WEDDING REHEARSAL!" At this, a man with green hair had just stepped out from behind a statue a rather smug look on his face as he shooed away the butterfly and continued walking down the street. A carriage driven by a man with a black bandana drove down the cobblestone road rather quickly. "Watch it!" An old lady shouted after nearly get hit by it.

The carriage came to a stop in front of a house where Yugi's mother Mrs. Muto stepped out with her husband, Atem. "It's a beautiful day," she almost sang out, opening her fan. "It's a rather nice day," her husband agreed, putting his wife's scarf around her shoulders. "A day for a glorious wedding," Mrs. Muto continued, adjusting her scarf. "A rehearsal my dear, to be perfectly clear," Atem said taking his wife's hand. "A rehearsal for a glorious wedding!" Mrs. Muto was clearly very excited as she waved her other hand about. "Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know," Atem hoped, helping his wife down the stairs. "And nothing unexpected interferes with the show," Mrs. Muto looked disdainfully down at a puddle at the base of the stairs then glanced sideways towards Soloman. Soloman looked at her and took of his apron, laying it over the puddle for Mrs. Muto to walk on. Mrs. Muto then took off Soloman's bandana, replacing it with a top hat instead.

"And that's why everything, every last little thing, every tiny microscopic little thing must go," Atem and Mrs. Muto chorused as they both pulled down the posters on the carriage letting them retract back up. The posters each had an image of Atem holding a deck of cards in his hand. The posters were captioned with "**MUTO'S DUELING CARDS IN PACKS" **"According to plan," Mrs. Muto continued to sing, her husband following up with, "Our son will be married."

"According to plan," Mrs. Muto repeated.

"Our family carried," Atem followed with then joined with his wife in singing "Elevated to the heights of society.."

"To the costumed balls,"

"In the hallowed halls,"

"Rubbing elbows with the finest," at this, Mrs. Muto rubbed her elbows against the carriage.

"And having crumpets with her highness," Atem bowed after singing this. Unbeknownst to them, the smug green haired man was watching them, careful not to make himself seen from the side of a statue.

"We'll be there, we'll be seen, having tea with the queen and we'll forget everything..." Mrs. Muto paused to look disdainfully at Solomon again as she stepped into the carriage before ending with, "that we've ever, ever been." As soon as she stepped in however, she became stuck. Atem soon noticed this and rush over to help her. "Come on dear," he said, trying to push her in. "No, it's not me, it's my dress is caught Atem," she said as Atem and Solomon continued to try to push her in. Mrs. Muto was merely fanning herself looking behind her. "Where is Yugi?" She asked. "We might be late."

* * *

Through the window of the house across the road, Mr. and Mrs. Gardner watched this happen in grimly. "Gameshop owners," Mrs. Gardner said dejectedly then turned away from the window. "It's a terrible day," she started. "Now don't be that way," her equally grim husband said to her Mrs. Gardner paid no attention to him. "It's a terrible day for a wedding," she said. "It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in," Mr. Gardner replied. "That has left to this ominous wedding," Mrs. Gardner said a little bit dramatically as she placed an arm over her eyes. "How could our family have come to this?" Mr. Gardner asked, looking up at her with a permanent scowl as they said in unison, "To marry off our daughter to the noveaux-rich."

"There's so common!" Mrs. Gardner complained.

"So coarse," Mr. Gardner agreed.

"It just couldn't be worse!"

"Couldn't be worse?" Her husband asked her, making his way to the small vault. "I'm afraid I disagree. Why, they could be land-rich bankrupt aristocracy, without a penny to their name!" He opened the vault at this, revealing only dust cobwebs and dust. "Just like you... and me." He looked into it with an "Oh dear" from his wife as their maid came to dust the inside. The two walked away saying simultaneously, "And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go." Their voices fading as they walked away from the fault and down a hallway that had many portraits hanging on the walls. "According to plan," Mrs. Gardner continued in her dejected tone, her husband following up with, "Our daughter will wed."

"According to plan," she repeated.

"Our family led," then simultaneously, "From the depths of deepest poverty.."

"To the noble realm," Mrs. Gardner said her husband finishing for her with, "Of our ancestors." They stopped at a potrait of their daughter and both said in unison, "And who would've guessed in a million years that our daughter with a face ["of an otter in disgrace!" Mr. Gardner said, rather angrily] Would provide our tickets to a rightful place?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tea Gardner was in her room with her maid tightening her corset for her. She gasped as Miho pulled the string a little too tight. "Oh Miho," Tea began. "What if Yugi and I don't like each other?" This question earned a "Hmmph!" from her mother who was standing in the doorway with her father. "As if that has anything to do with _marriage_," Mrs. Gardner said. "Do you suppose your father and I _like each other?_" She spoke those last three words with some distaste. "Surely you must!" Tea said then saw her parents expressions. "A little?" she asked. Her parents looked at each other, horrified. "Of course not!" They said in unison. "Get those corsets laced properly!" Mrs. Gardner ordered the maid. "I can't hear you speak without gasping." And with this, walked out of the room and back down the hall.

* * *

"You certainly hooked a winner this time Yugi," Atem said in the carriage as they were on their way to the Gardners' home. "Now all you have to do is reel 'er in," said Mrs. Muto. "I'm already reeling mom," Yugi replied shaking his head. "But shouldn't Tea Gardner be marrying a... lord or something?"

"Oh nonsense," Mrs. Muto said. "We're every bit as good as the Gardners. I always knew I deserved better than a game shop owner's life."

"But... I haven't even spoken to her," Yugi said timidly.

"Well at least we have that in our favor!" Mrs. Muto snapped at her son as Solomon started coughing loudly. "Solomon!" She yelled, causing her son to wince. "Silence that blasted coughing!"

* * *

"Marriage is a partnership," Mrs. Gardner said then pat her husband's head. "A little tit for tat, you'd think a life time watching _us _might have taught her that... might have taught her that..."

"Everything must be perfect," Mr. Gardner said, walking down the stairs with which his wife repeated. "Everything must be perfect.. perfect."

"That's why everything, every last little thing! Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go... According to plan.."

* * *

I know this is a little bit too much like the movie, I promise to make it go more to Yu-Gi-Oh in later chapters and I must say now, in this Tea and Yugi will not end up together. I have other plans for that.. Review please!


	2. The piano scene

Author's note: Well I wanted to wait until I got some reviews but I got followers and a favorite and I like that too so here's the new chapter! Also I apologize for the mistake in the last chapter, I meant "they're" not "there's." I didn't realize how tired I was when I wrote this XD. Also real quick, I would personally like to thank WhiteNaomi for the favorite, that means a lot. Anyway! On with the story... oh and I don't own YU-Gi-Oh or Corpse Bride.

* * *

The Gardners' butler opened the door to reveal the Mutos, only to find Mrs. Muto trying to neaten up Yugi's jacket, muttering, "Why, look at you, you look like you got rickets or something..." Realizing the door opened for them, she turned around giving a small "oh" of surprise and chuckling nervously. "Lord and Lady Gardner," the butler started [who they later learned was named Duke] to his masters then turned to the other family. "Mr. and Mrs. Muto," he introduced with an air of distaste.

"Why you must be Miss Tea," Atem said taking his hat off with a chuckle and a wink to Mrs. Gardner. "Yes I must say you don't look a day over 20." At this, he got a little nudge from his wife then he looked at Mrs. Gardner apologetically. "Smile, darling, smile," Mrs. Gardner whispered to her husband which he found very difficult and painful to do. "Well hello, what a pleasure, welcome to our home," he said to which Mrs. Muto chuckled. "Oh thank you," she said fanning herself with her fan. "We'll be taking tea in the west drawing room," Mrs. Gardner announced then started walking towards a door, the others [except for Yugi] following her. "Oh do come, it's only this way." She walked through a door with Mrs. Muto admiring the house the whole way.

Once the door was closed, Yugi walked over to the grand piano in the middle of the room. He stared at it in awe then looked to see if the door was fully shut. He played a few keys and looked up again cautiously. Making sure there was no one there, he sat down and began to play, a small smile forming as music filled the house.

Tea sat in her room combing her hair when she heard the music of the piano. Growing curious, she walked out of her room to look for the source of the music. As she descended down the stairs, she saw a certain spiky-haired teen at the piano, seeming unaware of her presence.

The brunette approached Yugi at the piano as he continued to play. Looking up, he saw Tea and shot out of the seat, knocking it down in the process and almost tipping over a small vase of flowers. As he steadied the flower vase, he glanced at her. "I'm sorry," he said to which Tea replied, "You play beautifully."

"Ii-i do apologize Miss. Gardner, how rude of me t-to..well.. e-excuse me," he stuttered, picking up the fallen bench with some difficulty.

"Mother never let me near the piano," Tea said as Yugi was dusting off the bench with his hand. "Music is improper for a young lady," she imitated her mother. "Too passionate, she says."

"If you don't mind my asking," Yugi said. "M-miss. Gardner, where is your ch-chaperone?"

"Perhaps, seeing the circumstances, you could just call me Tea," Tea informed.

Yugi laughed nervously. "Y-yes of course.. Tea."

"Yes, Yugi?"

Yugi found himself unbelievably nervous for reasons he didn't know as he talked to her. "Tomorrow we are to be mm... m-m-m-"

"Married."

"Yes, heh, mm-married."

"Since I was young, I've dreamt of my wedding day," Tea then sat on the bench, looking at the piano. "I've always hoped to find someone I was deeply in love with, someone I could spend the rest of my life with." Tea looked up at Yugi with a smile. "Silly, isn't it?"

"Yes silly," Yugi agreed with a nervous chuckle then realizing what he said, quickly sat on the bench next to Tea. "No, no! Not at all no," he corrected himself, resting his head on his hand and knocked down the flower in the process. Tea gasped and went to pick it up. "O-oh dear! I'm sorry!" Yugi said but Tea only smiled and held the flower out to Yugi. Smiling back at his fiance, Yugi took it. Then their little moment was interrupted when Mrs. Gardner came storming in.

"What impropriety is this!?" She demanded. "You two shouldn't be _alone _together! Here it is one minute before five, and you're not at the rehearsal! Priest Set is waiting! Come at once!" With that she stormed off.

* * *

**A/N:** Now I hope to get some reviews please! And I did change the dialogue just slightly. I'm trying to make it close to the real movie but not as much, sadly it's still just like the movie. Anyway, I hope you like this so far!


	3. Gardner's all fired up

A/N: I got a review so I will update early! I hope you guys like it so far! Oh right since everyone else does this one thing, I guess I'll do it too.

Disclaimer! I do not own Corpse Bride or Yu-Gi-Oh and I can't even take full credit for the idea!

* * *

**_-Five Hours Later-_**

Priest Set[h/o] rubbed his forehead clearly annoyed at Yugi's failure to cooperate. "From the beginning, Master Muto! _Again_! With this hand, I will lift your sorrows, your cup will never empty for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness! With this ring, I ask you to be mine." After running through this for what seemed the billionth time, Set[h/o] glared at Yugi. "Shall we try this _again?_"

"Y-yes sir," Yugi muttered then stood up a little straighter and attempted to light the candle he was holding by the candle on the table. "W-with this candle... t-this candle (sigh) this candle.."

('Shall I go up there and do it for him?' 'Don't get all aflutter dear.')

"With this candle..." They were interrupted by the sound of a loud door bell. "Continue!" Set[h/o] shouted at Yugi. "Get the door, Duke," Mr. Gardner ordered lazily with a wave of his hand.

"Let's just pick it up at the candle bit," Set instructed growing more frustrated.

"A Lord Noah, sir," Duke handed a calling card to Mr. Gardner which read _**'[Lord] Noah** **Kaiba'.** _

"I haven't a head for dates," drawled a teal haired man that walked. "I must be a day early for the ceremony."

"Is he from your side of the family?" Mr. Gardner whispered to his wife.

"I can't recall," Mrs. Gardner replied looking at the card. "Duke, a seat for Lord Noah."

Noah began to sit down as soon as the butler rushed to him with a chair. "Do carry on," Noah said with the smug look on his face. "Shall we try it again, Master Muto?" Set glared at Yugi again. "Y-yes sir, of c-course."

"Right," Set instructed.

"Right," Yugi repeated then flipped the candle to his left hand,his right hand now free. "Oh! Right!"

"W-with this..."

"Hand," Set finished, rolling his eyes upward. This boy was thinning his patience.

"With this hand," Yugi took Tea's hand and started walking up to the table. "I.. with.. Oof!" He had accidentally walked into the table, causing it to shift in the process. "Three steps! Three! My gods, boy! Can't you count? Do you not wish to marry this girl!?"

"No! no!" Yugi said quickly causing Tea to gasp.

"You don't?" She asked in surprise. Yugi quickly turned to her. "No! I meant no, I do not NOT wish to be married. That is I want very much to-ow!"

"Pay attention!" Set shouted after whacking Yugi's head with the Rod. "Did you even remember to bring your ring?"

"T-the ring! O-of course I did!" Yugi shakily reached his hand in his pocket and took the ring out. His fingers must have been shaking too much because he soon dropped it and ran after, trying to catch it.

"Dropping the ring!" Set exclaimed in disgust.

"Oh no, he's dropped the ring!" Mrs. Gardner exclaimed as well.

"This boy doesn't want to get married!"

"How disgraceful!" Mrs. Gardner shouted as the ring rolled under her skirt. "Excuse me!" Yugi apologized as he reached under to retrieve it. Mrs. Gardner gasped then Yugi stood back up, holding the ring. ("Got it!") And accidentally dropped his lit candle on her in the process.

Mrs. Gardner gasped again in surprise as her husband shoved Yugi out of the way shouting, "Out of the way, you ninny!" Then he proceeded to try to stomp the fire out. "Oh I hope it doesn't stain!" Mrs. Muto exclaimed, trying to fan the fire out. "Stop fanning it, you fool!" Mrs. Gardner said angrily, slapping her hand away. "Get a bucket, Atem! A bucket!"

"On my way dear! Oh gods!" Atem shouted and without anyone seeing, quickly ran over to Priest Set and whispered something in his ear before going to look for a bucket. The commotion was interrupted when Noah poured a glass of wine on the woman's skirt, putting the fire out, then tossed the cup back on the waiting platter.

"Enough!" Set shouted, his patience finally gone. He had had enough of today. "This wedding can not take place until he is properly prepared!" Then turning to Yugi, Set poked at his chest. "Young man, learn...your...vows." At the last word, he pointed to the door.

Yugi saw everyone glaring at him and backed up into the door. He quickly turned the knob and ran out, thinking he wouldn't return. "Well," Noah said calmly and mockingly despite what had just happened. "He's quite the catch isn't he?" Tea just stared at the door in disbelieve. There had to have been some reason for Yugi's behavior but what?

* * *

A/N: I think we can all guess the answer to that question. Anyway, I'm assuming I'm going to be mostly getting more reviews as the story goes on but meh. I just want to know everyone's opinions is all. Hope you like it!


	4. His vows

I like making chapters early. Idk why, it's fun. But with each, I'm waiting until about 10 or so views on it.

Disclaimer! Not fully my idea! My friends and I thought of it, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I wouldn't cut any scary stuff out [dang 4Kids] and I don't own Corpse Bride either. [If I did own that, I'd be in it]

* * *

Yugi stood on the bridge holding the flower from Tea. "She must think I'm a fool," Yugi said dejectedly. "It couldn't get any worse." It was around ten o'clock at night as the town crier made an announcement.

**'HEAR YE, HEAR YE!**

**WEDDING REHEARSAL IN RUIN AS MUTO BOY CAUSES CHAOS!**

The Town Crier glanced at Yugi for a bit then continued.

**'CARD GAME FIANCEE COULD BE PACKAGED! GARDNER'S ALL "FIRED UP"**

**AS MUTO DISASTER RUINS REHEARSAL!'**

Yugi groaned and began to walk into the forest. "It shouldn't be all that difficult, it's just a few simple vows," he tried to reassure himself as he was walking. "With this hand, I will take your wine (sigh) no... With this hand, I will cup your- oh gods, no!"

Yugi took a deep breath, trying his best to remember. [Which really wasn't the best]

"With this... this... with this candle, I will... I-i will (sigh) I will set your mother on fire. Oh it's no use." With a sigh, he sat down on a nearby tree stump and took out the flower from Tea. Smiling, he sniffed it and a new feeling of confidence rushed through him as he rose off the stump. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows, your cup will never empty for I will be your wine." He flipped the ring as if it were a coin and smiled again, dashing to a tree. "Ah, Mrs. Gardner, you look ravishing this evening." Running to another stump, he put his ear to it like he was listening. "What's that, Mr. Gardner? Call you dad? If you insist sir." Patting the stump, he dashed away going to another tree and breaking off a twig. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness, with this ring, I ask you to be mine."

At these last words, Yugi brought out the small ring and placed it on what he believed to be a stick. He, as you can imagine, was very frightened at what happened.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! And I would really like reviews please! I tend to update after a week so I would really like some reviews from everyone! Please and thank you!


	5. The Corpse Groom

A/N: Hello! Nothing much to say here except I don't own anything like Corpse Bride or Yu-Gi-Oh and I can't take full credit for the idea! Please enjoy as it continues directly from last chapter. And like I said, I like to update early so I expect reviews from people please and thank you!

* * *

Yugi looked up as the crows that were perched on the trees started cawing and behind him, what he thought was a stick twitched. The boy turned around to see the "stick," which he now realized was a skeletal hand, grab his arm and began pulling him downwards.

Yugi gasped and did his best not scream as he used all of his strength to rip his arm out of the ground but the skeletal hand only tightened its grip. His eyes widened in surprise and he managed to shake it off of his arm and onto the ground. He turned back to where the hand had come from and looked in horror as the ground began to crack and another hand appeared followed by a head with spiky hair not unlike his own, but Yugi was too scared to notice the similarities and began backing up. The figure rose fully out of the ground and faced Yugi. "I do," the figure whispered to him then began walking towards him slowly. Yugi backed away from the corpse and scrambled to get up breaking into a run, leaving the corpse to follow him slowly, picking up his fallen arm as he walked.

Yugi continued to run, slipping over a frozen stream which slowed him down. Once he got off the stream, he crashed into a tree. Looking back, he saw the corpse coming towards him but as soon as he turned back around to continue running, he crashed again. When he finally came to, he looked back to see if the figure was still following and bolted off.

After running through the trees and finally escaping the forest, he found himself at the bridge. He looked back making sure the figure was no longer following him. With a sigh of relief, he turned around to continue walking but as soon as he stepped, he came face to face with the figure. The figure grabbed his shoulders and started to lean in, "You may kiss the groom." That was when Yugi blacked out.

* * *

Well I lied. I'm sorry this took longer but yeah... reviews please!


End file.
